Wanna Be More Than Just Siblings
by awainotsubasa
Summary: First they saw each other as siblings, until one secret was leaked. What will happen next?  Sorry, I'm not good at summary.


My first one-shot and the 200th Grand chase fanfic! If there's something weird about the character personality, don't ask me, I deliberately do that.

Anyway, R & R! And I don't own GC.

And sorry if the title is too long.

Note :  
Elesis & Mari 14 years old, other school.  
Sieg, Ronan, Lass, Lire, Amy, Dio 14 years old, Serdin High School, 3A  
Ryan, Jin, Arme 13 years old, Serdin High School, 3A

* * *

Wanna Be More Than Just Siblings

* * *

Everyone said that love makes us suffer. And yes, it's true. I remembered two years ago when she still regarded me as her brother.

(Flashback, more than two years ago, third person)  
"Lass, come here!" a violet-haired girl called a silver-haired boy.

"What's the matter, Arme?" the Lass asked.

"From now on, can we see each other as siblings? You become my big brother. Others following too!" Arme said.

The silver-haired boy thought for a while, then cleared his throat.

"Okay then, I'm joining." he said.

"Yay! Now you're my big brother!" the violet girl exclaimed.

The silver-haired boy just stared at her silently.

(About a year after flashback, Lass PoV)  
Everything went on a normal state, except for Arme. She easily got pissed off when others paired her with Dio. In fact, I don't know why they did this, but it's kinda fun.

Then, I noticed something wrong. Everytime I faced her, my heart beat faster.

What's wrong with me? Don't tell me...

(a week after this... Still Lass PoV)  
On a night, I kept thinking about her. Yeah, I had fallen for her. I got my handphone and text her.

'Night Arme, what are you doing?'

Few moments and my phone vibrated.

'Night bro, I have nothing to do. How about you?'

'Nothing to do. Let's talk about something!'

'Sure, how about this...'

The conversation went on when I realised something. Why don't I test her? I text her.

'I love you'

And no respond from her. 10 minuter elapsed and no reply. I afraid that she was mad at me. I text her again.

'No! Wait! Just kidding!'

She replied me.

'Hahaha! I knew that!'

Then the conversation went on.

(A month after this... Lass PoV again)  
Things going on like this. Being siblings, bestfriends, hanging out with others.

Then curiosity came over me. I decided to form a group, O.R., that's the group name. That time, there were only four members.

I'm the first member. Sieghart was the second. He said that he liked a girl named Mari from other school. He is a bit weird, but humorous.

Next in was Ronan. Same as Sieghart, he liked a girl from other school, which named Elesis. He was the second smartest in our class.

The fourth was our geniust student (and a tree hugger too), Ryan. Man, I never thought that he liked Lire because all I know that he only focused on studying (and plants).

Then I told them my secret, but I let them guess first.

(third person)  
"Give us the clue, Lassie!" Ronan exclaimed.

"Don't call me that, Ronan! The clue is... Human!" Lass said.

"OF COURSE SHE IS A HUMAN!" others exclaimed.

"A girl." Lass described.

"Of course she is a girl! Are you yaoi or what!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Shorter than me." another description came out from Lass' mouth.

"Hm... There are lots that shorter than you..." Ronan said.

"I give up." Sieghart declared.

"Me too." Ryan followed.

"Same with me. Now let us know." Ronan said. The three of them got closer to Lass so that he could say quietly.

"Remember the promise ok?" the silver haired boy asked. They nodded.

"My crush is... Arme." he whispered.

"Oh... Hm... OH WOOOOW!" they shouted as if there was a commotion.

"Guys, remember the rules." Lass muttered.

"Sorry, we are too excited." they apologised.

Then they secretly teased each other by their crush name. Poor Sieghart, someone knew about his crush and he told to others. Now everyone knew his.

And luckily, they (except Sieghart) could keep their secret so that there won't be commotion.

One day, Arme approached Lass.

"Bro, help me. I'm going to be crazy if they keep calling me 'Dio' and vice versa." Arme told him.

Actually, Lass wanted to tell her his feelings, but the time wasn't ripe yet.

"Well, I don't know what to do. But do you like him or not?" the said boy asked.

"OF COURSE NOT! He is such a jerk!" the petite girl exclaimed.

"If you don't like him, tell them the fact. Or they will keep on doing that." Lass told her.

"You know that Amy, Clarice, Tori and others don't want to know the fact! They only want to tease others." Arme complaint.

"Well, it's up to you then." the silver haired boy then left the violet haired girl, giggled as he walked away.

(A year after this... Lass PoV)  
I arrived in front of my class. I got in and noticed Arme. I called her.

"Morning, Arme."

She didn't respond. I called her once again, as well as getting close to her.

I noticed how she stared at me. Face full of hatred. Then she walked away from me. I didn't know why, but I knew it when Clarice approached me.

"Lass, is it true that you like Arme?" she asked.

I was dumbfounded. How did she knew that? I thought.

"Lass, I was asking you." she called.

"Where did you get that gossip?" I asked, hoped to find a reliable answer.

"I got those from the boys there." Clarice answered, pointing at a corner - Dio, Roy, Dylan, Terry and some others boys gathered there.

"Now, back to the question. Do you like her?" she asked.

"Who?" I asked back, as if I didn't know who.

"What I mean is Arme!" Clarice exclaimed.

I didn't answer that question. I walked away.

Why?

Why she don't accept me?

That's what I was thinking of when realization caught me.

"What's the matter, Lassie?" it was Ronan.

"She already know about that." I said.

"What? Who is the traitor?" He asked.

"No traitor. Only spy." I answered.

"Huh?" was his respond.

According to my instinct, only one person was the culprit - Dio. I can assume that he was the one who spilled the beans.

To find a secret, we need skill. Skill is on the informants. Informants need money. To him, small sum doesn't matter, so the possible purpose is sabotage.

I knew that he liked Arme all along - thanks to Sieghart, he managed to get this info.

"Lass, use that plan." Ryan said.

"What plan?" I asked.

"Choose one letter. A, B or C?" he offered the choices.

I chose A, because its the first letter of her name.

"Ok. Go and rape her."

"What?" I gasped.

"That's plan A."

"What a ridiculous plan! Any other reasonable one?"

"Plan B, go shopping with her and pay for all her purchase."

"I'm not a rich person." I responded.

"Plan C, kidnap her."

"Are you crazy? It's a crime!"

Extraordinary person has weird thinking...

(Present... third person)  
It's been a year, everything still the same except there is a new student and a new O.R. member.

Jin is the new student in 3A and the fifth member of O.R. .

"New member qualification! Who is your crush?" Ronan demanded.

"I... um..."

"10 seconds, Jin."

"Can I just whisper it?" the red headed boy asked.

"Yes, you can."

They got closer to Jin. He whispered to them.

"Amy."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes..." Jin answered awkwardly. Obviously, Amy was the star in their class, while Jin was a transfer from Silverland High School.

"Love at the first sight, huh." Lass muttered, then he whispered to Jin.

"Ok, this is mine... Next!"

One by one each of them whispered their crush - the usual method. After they share theirs. Jin asked.

"What are we gonna to do now?"

"Jin, do you know any tactics to get close to a girl?" Ryan asked.

"Um... No. That's why I joined." the red headed boy answered. Others sighed.

"Ok, our plan is to get Lass with Arme. Any plans?" Ronan explained.

Others shook their head.

Then Lass stood up...

"Guys, go on without me."

"Hey, Lassie! Wait!"

There was no respond from the silver haired boy.

(Lass PoV)  
A year already... And no improvement. Since the last three month I gave her a cold shoulders, same as her attitude toward me for a year. Even Sir Ramon, our Xnonian teacher, knew about this.

I'm standing near the window sill, looking at the sky - a habit that I picked up 2 years ago.

The sky is clear today. I thought.

Suddenly I heard someone sobbing. Curious, I went to the sound source, silently.

To my surprise, it was Arme! She was sitting on a corner face lying on her knees. What happened exactly?

I got closer to her. She didn't know I was at her side when I called her.

"Arme?"

She was startled of my presence, then wiping her tears and behaved as nothing had happened.

(Third person)  
"Arme, what's going on with you? You've been ignoring me for a year! Now you're crying! What have I done?" Lass asked.

The violet haired girl wanted to get away from him, but her hand was grabbed by him. She remained silent.

"Arme, speak up. You can't just remain silent at me." the silver haired boy said, waiting for an answer.

"I... I just can't accept the fact!" Arme answered.

"What fact?" Lass asked.

"The fact that you liked me!" she said.

"Well... That was..." Lass confused.

_How do I confess to her?_ He thought.

"It's true, isn't it?" Arme exclaimed, trying to release her hand. But Lass' grip seemed to tight.

"Yeah, its true. I asked myself 'Why have I fallen for you?'. I didn't get the answer, but I think its a fate." the silver haired boy explained.

"I don't want to know it's fate or what! Just let me g-"

Arme's word cut off. Her lips was... locked with Lass'. She was startled at first, but then she pushed her lips toward his. Until she realized something wrong.

Arme parted her lips from the kiss and faced away from Lass, hand still in grip.

"Arme..."

"I don't want to hear anything!"

"Arme, look at me! Look at my eyes!"

Arme faced at Lass. Her eyes was full of tears. Seeing this made Lass sad.

"Arme, I admit that I love you. But can we try to have a relationship? I just wanna be more than siblings to each other." the silver haired boy said.

"L... Lass... A... Actualy, I... have a crush on you... since three months ago." the purple haired girl said.

"Huh?" was a respond from Lass.

"But your attitude to me since then... makes me felt that you're so distance. I..."

"Arme, no matter how cold I am, I would not leave you. I promise."

"Lass..."

They hugged each other for approximately 3 minutes.

"Lass."

"Huh?"

"Can you keep our relationship a secret?" Arme asked.

"Sure. But what about the spreading words about you and Dio?"

"I can handle that."

The bell rang.

"Come on, Arme. We are late for the lesson." Lass said

"Wait, Lass!" Arme exclaimed.

They got to the class together, their hands held together.

* * *

This one-shot is dedicated to my bestfriend! I wanna say sorry to him for the late birthday present.

O.R. in english is S.O. (Secret Organization). It currently have 6 members (including me, the fifth.)

Don't forget to Review!

P.S. There is a hidden wish in this fanfic!

- A.N.T (AwaiNoTsubasa)


End file.
